puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Page Guidelines
I didn't know it would actually be necessary to do this. If you just look at one of the Wiki pages, you can emulate how our Wiki is done. However, many people on this Wiki appear to be young children. You need to read these sections before you edit! A Wiki article must be FORMED AS SO. A good example of what we want is on the Mion Takamine page. Update on Grammar Anyone, and I mean, anyone! Who writes with terrible grammar that is so obviously bad it is just pitiful, you will be banned from editing. Possibly permanently. I can't deal with this many bad edits. Good grammar is something so easy that 1st graders can do it! Don't show your stupidity just because you're on a computer! This is a new policy. I can understand little mistakes, like a typo, or one missed capital, but when your entire entry looks like this: naru ayase is the main character ov pretty rhythm rainbow live who is lovely and owns a store. she has a penguin, its name is RAburin. I will ban you right away. No questions. WARNINGS!!! *All information should NEVER NEVER contain episode numbers! *You should try to be unbiased! *All sections except the data box, trivia, song names, and Prism Jumps SHOULD NOT CONTAIN KANJI!!! *All Prism Jumps should be put in a gallery box in its separate section. See MARs's page for an example. *Galleries for characters should be made in a branch page. Look at Mion's page (very bottom of her data box) for an example! *All articles should include canon information! So don't put pure speculation! FOR EXAMPLE. It is not confirmed that Ann likes Kazuki, or that Kazuki likes Ann (especially this!). On the other hand, it is pure canon that Aira is in love with Shou, and vice versa. Creating a New Page *Never create a new page without realizing the guidelines for a title. The title of the page should be properly capitalized and should show the full name of the character. *Galleries should be connected to the character's page, so write the title like this (example): Naru Ayase/Image Gallery NOT Naru/Image Gallery or Naru/Gallery or naru/gallerie (etc, etc.) *Never EVER make a new page without checking if it exists first. Galleries can be found at the bottom of the data box, or by typing the correct URL; character/episode pages can be found through a simple search using the search bar or Google. * DO NOT make Fan-made content such as characters, stones, etc. Character Page Guidelines Intro The top of the page should have a SHORT- I REPEAT, SHORT- intro to the character. This intro should include a short description of the character's personality, love interest, occupation, etc. Intros should NEVER EVER contain lists and things that belong in other sections, like Prism Jumps! HERE IS A BAD EXAMPLE ''Mion Takamine is a Prism Star at Pretty Top, former Prism Queen, and a member of MARs and one of the main characters in the anime, "Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream". She is half-Japanese and half-Italian. Mion grew up with her parents always on business trips, which made her a bit of a show-off and dishonest with her feelings. She states that she would rather work alone than in a group until she becomes friends with Aira and Rizumu, who break through her tough exterior. She has a crush on Jun but has a playful friendship with Wataru, who constantly shows his affections for her, which she coolly brushes off. However, her feelings towards him seem to be turning into love as well. Mion is a popular idol and model and is headstrong not an honest person, like Aira and Rizumu. Her father Pietro is an Italian-Japanese. She was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina on March 3, 1997. At an early age, Mion had been with her parents and wandered the world. But she is currently home to live alone away from home in Japan because most of her memories were held there. She doesn't stop at saying her thoughts out loud and can occasionally be stubborn. She tries to act like an adult most of the time to fit in with the other celebrities, most of which are grown up. In the beginning, she thought that the prism show was a waste of her time until she saw Aira and Rizumu perform in the Tiara Cup. She got her motivation back. She is actually very lonely without her parents but tries not to show it. She has, however, warmed up to Aira and Rizumu after losing the Summer Queen Cup. She seems to like and admire Jun even though he is 10 years older than her. She has become great friends with Aira and Rizumu. She is actually afraid of dark places and ghosts or monsters. She had thought that Wataru was unreliable and depended more on Jun until he proved to her that he would protect her and started to see Wataru more as a man. Mion's Prism Jumps are "Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider" (ドレミファスライダー?) (ep. 12, 14, 22), "Golden Star Magic" (ゴールデンスターマジック?) (ep. 12, 16, 22), "Stardust Shower" (スターダストシャワー?) (ep. 14), "Throbbing Memory Leaves" (ときめきメモリーリーフ Tokimeki Memorī Rīfu?) (ep. 14, 16), "Sweet Honey Kiss" (はちみつキッス Hachimitsu Kissu?)(ep. 28, 35, 40), "Miracle Macchiato" (ミラクルマキアート?) (ep. 40, 50), "Shiny Diamond Dust Burning" (シャイニーダイヤモンドダストバーニング?) (ep. 45) and "Eternal Big Bang" (エターナルビッグバン?) (ep. 50). Prism Jumps in Dear My Future include: "Sweet Honey Kiss x2" (ep. 11), "Angel Kiss" (ep. 38), "Prism Act" (Shining Oasis Traveler, ep. 4). '' You wanna try reading that? I don't. It's TOO LONG. Thanks for the information, but keep things where they belong on the page! Personality A quick blurb about the character's personality. THIS IS NOT A SECTION ABOUT THEIR LOOKS OR PRISM JUMPS! Role in the Plot A summary of what has happened in the anime in chronological order. Once again, for Pete's sake, THIS IS NOT THE SECTION TO PUT A LIST OF PRISM JUMPS! Try and think of it in a timeline: *'Mion appears at the beginning' *'Mion barges in on the competition' *'Mion shows that she's better than Aira and Rizumu' *'Mion goes on a girls' date with them' *'Mion fails to coach Aira and Rizumu properly' While not perfect, this should give you a basic feel of what the sections should be. They should also be separated into arcs by titles, like "Watching the Competition". Dear My Future/Sequels This section illustrates what has happened to the character after they were main characters. It can be expanded on later, but at least give a CLEAN, basic description of what is happening with them. A picture of their current self is also appreciated. A GOOD, HI-RES PICTURE. Image Songs This is a simple section. Just add the title with an original Japanese title. Here's an example from the MARs page... Go With Pretty Rhythm! (プリティーリズムでGo!; Pretty Rhythm de Go!) The link should lead to the song's corresponding page at AnimeLyrics.com. I translate all the Pretty Rhythm songs there. LYRICS SHOULD NEVER EVER IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE GO ON A PAGE! And ESPECIALLY when you don't give credit to the translator! Trivia "Oh, trivia! That means I can write anything I want!" WRONG. Trivia must be separated by bullets, and cannot be ANYTHING. Trivia is things people would not usually know by watching the anime, For example, Name notes. Mia, Rizumu, Aira, Reina, they all have them! If there's a reference to the character's seiyuu in their personality, add that! People usually wouldn't know that! Picture Guidelines *Pictures should be over 600 x 800, and should not show extremely visible signs of pixelation. *Pictures should NEVER EVER show subtitles of any kind. Lyric subtitles from the official TV station are allowed only when the opening/ending have just come out. It would be better if they are cropped. Pictures covered in credits will also be deleted. *Pictures should not have any watermarks besides the TV Tokyo mark (this can't be helped since digital DVD releases are hard to find). No AMV tags, no "BandaiCam" or other recorder tags, nothing. *FANART SHOULD NEVER BE POSTED ON THE WEBSITE! Official art from staff Twitter accounts IS allowed, but never fanart. Especially without credit! But follow at least these guidelines! Or YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR MONTHS AT A TIME. Come back after your block and do the same stuff? Blocked for longer. Then longer. Until you can't edit anymore. But seriously guys. I want to make this an informative, colorful place to find out about the anime. Please don't ruin that by trashing pages! We love Pretty Rhythm! Let's keep it clean! Category:Important Terms